Magic Works
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: "Esta es tu última oportunidad para aferrarte a quien amas. Sabes que has esperado lo suficiente" —Drabbles acerca de la relación de Harry y de Ginny.
1. Escribiendo el ensayo

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo este universo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling (:

* * *

**Escribiendo el ensayo.**

–

Harry se encontraba en la sala común con un gran rollo de pergamino frente a él. Aún le faltaban diez centímetros por escribir para poder dar por terminado el trabajo que Snape les había encargado para el día siguiente. Hermione ya había terminado el suyo y le había ofrecido a Harry ayuda con el suyo, pero en cuanto entraron a la sala y vieron a Ron y a Lavender devorándose a besos en un rincón, simplemente se disculpó y subió a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Así que Harry se hallaba sólo y sin saber que más podía incluir en su ensayo que no fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para que Snape lo castigara por su "falta de conocimiento al momento de nombrar y dar las características de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo mágico".

Se quitó las gafas y se talló los ojos enérgicamente. Al momento de ponérselas de nuevo, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que la sala común se encontraba casi vacía, a excepción de unos cuantos rezagados, entre ellos, Ginny y Dean.

El monstruo en su interior rugió molesto, como lo hacía cada vez que los encontraba juntos, y se le revolvió el estomago de puro disgusto. Sólo estaban abrazados, pero eso era suficiente para que Harry deseara ir y golpear a Dean.

Trató de calmarse y volvió la mirada al pergamino. Si se enojaba no ganaría nada; Ginny era novia de Dean y eso no cambiaría. Aunque él deseara todo lo contrario.

–

**N/A:** Hola (: Bueno, aquí estoy una vez más con una nueva idea: drabbles y/o viñetas acerca de uno de mis OTP: Harry y Ginny. No sé… tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto, tratando siempre de hacerlo lo más pegada a la historia de J.K. Rowling, así que aquí va :P Comentarios, dudad o sugerencias al botoncito mágico de aquí abajo. Besos de mariposas.


	2. Andando sin rumbo fijo

**Andando sin rumbo fijo.**

–

Tomó sus libros rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada que si pudiera, lo habría matado. Agitó su pelirroja cabellera al levantarse de su asiento, dio un respingo y se dio prisa por salir de la biblioteca. Sólo deseaba alejarse de Dean antes de que la ira en su interior explotara y terminara gritándole a su novio y avergonzándolo a él y a sí misma frente a todo el mundo.

Últimamente, Dean y ella habían estado peleando demasiado y el motivo de dichas peleas eran puras tonterías. Era más que obvio que las cosas ya no funcionaban del todo bien entre ellos; incluso, sus propios compañeros podían darse cuenta de ello.

Echó a andar sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos y al hacerlo, daba grandes zancadas y soltaba alguna que otra maldición o insulto hacia Dean. Estaba tan enfadada que no ponía atención del lugar al que se dirigía y fue sólo hasta el momento en el que el sol la deslumbró cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el exterior, en los terrenos del castillo.

Miró a su alrededor y después de varios momentos, decidió que la agradable brisa, el fulgurante sol y unos cuantos minutos sólo para ella, lograrían calmarla mucho más que las paredes de piedra o las personas dentro del castillo, por lo que se sentó a la sombra del árbol que tenía más cerca. Varios minutos después, Ginny ya se encontraba mucho más tranquila y relajada, y su enojo había desaparecido casi por completo.

Estaba jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello cuando levantó la mirada al escuchar a lo lejos las risas de Ron, Harry y Hermione, que venían desde la dirección de la cabaña de Hagrid. Todos la saludaron al pasar, pero ella sólo se fijó en la sonrisa que Harry le dirigió y tuvo que voltear hacia el otro lado para que éste no se diera cuenta del rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

Ginny se golpeó varias veces con la palma de la mano en la frente, después de que se hubiera asegurado de que sus tres amigos ya habían entrado al castillo. Se dejó caer en el césped y suspiró pesadamente.

–Creí que ya lo habías superado, Ginny –susurró para sí misma al cerrar sus ojos–. Creí que ya habías superado a Harry Potter.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro.

–

**N/A:** Primero que nada, perdón por la demora pero entre castigos, compromisos, celebraciones navideñas, etc. no había tenido oportunidad de escribir/publicar antes. En fin, espero que les guste este drabble (: Ya lo saben: comentarios, dudas o sugerencias al botoncito mágico de aquí abajo. Les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo (: Besos de mariposas.


	3. Guardando secretos

**Guardando secretos.**

–

–Tal vez sea mejor no decírselo a nadie, Harry.

–No lo sé –éste levantó la mirada del suelo y se encontró con los brillantes ojos marrones de Ginny, quien lo miraba un tanto preocupada–. Se trata de tu hermano, tú mejor que nadie debería saber cómo se pondrá si se entera que nosotros dos… ¿No piensas que podría…?

–No lo hará, bueno, eso creo –contestó Ginny mordiéndose un labio con fuerza–. ¿Estás seguro de que ya lo intestaste todo?

–Ya –contestó Harry abatido–. No hay manera de reparar esto, Ginny. Seguramente está hechizado para que no pueda ser reparado fácilmente.

Ginny estaba contemplando el suelo y cada vez, se mordía el labio más fuerte.

– Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a alguien su opinión, alguien como Hermione –sugirió Harry–. Ella seguramente sabría qué hacer.

–Ni hablar, entre menos gente lo sepa mejor. Además, Hermione no quiere hablar o escuchar cualquier cosa acerca de Ron. Seguramente se alegrará al saber lo que hicimos y aunque supiera que hacer para remediarlo, no nos lo dirá para poder perjudicarlo.

–No… No lo había pensado de esa manera.

–Es que no piensas como lo haría una chica –Ginny le sonrió y se agachó para poder recoger de entre los cristales una tarjetita que tenía algo escrito en tinta azul.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó en cuanto leyó la dirección del lugar.

–Una tienda para brujas. Ahí, las chicas compran artículos encantados para conseguir que los chicos se fijen en ellas, entre otras cosas. Son famosos por sus pociones de amor –la pelirroja rodó los ojos–. Es realmente estúpido y patético. No me sorprende que Lavender haya comprado algo ahí.

–A mí tampoco –Harry levantó los restos de cristal del suelo y los escondió en el bolsillo de su túnica. Se volvió y le sonrió–. Ya está. Nadie se enterará de esto.

–Perfecto. Vamos, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Los demás deben de estarse preguntando porque estamos tardando tanto, al fin y al cabo, sólo entramos a buscar el baúl de pelotas para poder practicar.

–Hasta que nos topamos con un pequeño regalo de Lavender para Ron que, lamentablemente, nunca recibirá –dijo Harry sonriendo mientras volvían a hacer levitar el baúl con el que habían golpeado el regalo y se dirigían a la salida que los llevaba al campo de quidditch.

–Es realmente una lástima. A Ron le habría encantado una bola de cristal que predijera lo que el futuro les depararía juntos –Ginny rió y a los pocos segundos, Harry se unió a sus risas. Se preguntaba qué cosas podría depararles el futuro a Ginny y a él.

–Una última cosa, Harry –Ginny se detuvo y él estuvo a punto de chocar contra el baúl–. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie acerca de esto.

–Lo prometo. Será nuestro secreto.

Ginny sonrió, al igual que Harry.

–

**N/A:** ¿Acaso pensaron que estos dos se habían besado o algo así? Pues no, simplemente rompieron una bola de cristal, nada comparado otra cosa que podrían haber intentado ocultar ;) Sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás al botoncito mágico de aquí abajo. Espero que se hayan portado bien y los Reyes Magos les traigan muchos obsequios, o incluso, otro capítulo de este fic :P Besos de mariposas.


	4. Rompiendo, sonriendo y chantajeando

**Rompiendo, sonriendo y chantajeando.**

–

– ¡Hola!

–Ginny, no sé si estés enterada pero esto es una biblioteca y aquí la gente suele venir a estudiar. En silencio.

–Lo siento, Hermione. Es que estoy realmente feliz –dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento en una silla situada frente a su amiga.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos y arqueó una ceja. Ginny la miraba expectante mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

– ¿Y se puede saber el motivo por el que…?

–Dean y yo hemos terminado –la interrumpió antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta.

– ¿Desde cuándo terminar con un chico causa tanta alegría?

Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

–Supongo que no debería alegrarme tanto, pero es que nos la pasábamos peleando de un tiempo para acá y… Bueno, ¿acaso esa no es razón suficiente? No más lágrimas ni conflictos.

–Supongo que tienes razón –Hermione se acercó a Ginny y susurró–. ¿Y qué pasa con…?

–Vale, Hermione. No creerás que algo así pueda suceder de un día para el otro, ¿verdad? Esas cosas requieren tiempo, pero me ayudarás, ¿cierto?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte? Tengo varios ensayos por hacer, estoy muy ocupada. Además, tú deberías empezar a estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S.

–Puedo chantajearte –Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

–No puedes hacerlo, no he hecho nada –la voz de Hermione denotaba indiferencia y tranquilidad pero la mirada en sus ojos era inquieta.

–Bueno, solo digamos que te vi el otro día cuando entrabas a…

– ¡Basta! –la exclamación de Hermione fue tan alta que dos chicas al fondo voltearon en su dirección–. Lo haré. Te ayudaré.

Ginny se limitó a sonreír.

–

**N/A:** Lo siento por la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada con proyectos, exámenes, mi laptop murió un mes (o más), fanfiction no me dejaba subir nuevas historias, entre otras cosas pero he vuelto (al igual que los exámenes, historia estuvo dificilísimo) pero no quería perderme la oportunidad de actualizar (: ¿Qué les parece el capitulo? Todo lo que quieran decir al botoncito de aquí abajo; sus reviews me hacen sentir _tan_ bien. Apropósito, ¿ya vieron el nuevo póster de HP&TDH P:II? Me encantó. Que tengan una linda semana. Besos de mariposa.


	5. Compartiendo castigo

**Compartiendo castigo.**

–

Se sentó bruscamente en un asiento vacío al frente de un escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, en el aula de transformaciones.

–Espero, señor Potter, que aprenda a lidiar con sus opiniones acerca de sus compañeros de la casa de Slytherin y evite causar una pelea en medio del vestíbulo durante su tiempo libre –comenzó la bruja. –Tiene suerte de que me encontrara cerca de ahí y que sea yo la encargada de administrar su castigo por ser usted miembro de mi casa.

–Pero profesora, juro que yo no he sido el que ha causado la explosión.

–Basta ya, Potter. Sé que no ha sido usted el de la explosión pero ha sido usted el que ha aprovechado la confusión para hacer lo que hizo.

–Pero…

–Es mi última palabra, Potter.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny entra en la habitación.

–Lo siento por el retraso, profesora –dijo Ginny a modo de saludo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Harry. La bruja la reprende hablándole de la puntualidad y la chica asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirle una sonrisa a Harry.

–En fin, señor Potter, me es grato informarle que el señor Filch ha atrapado a la persona que causó la explosión y que compartirán castigo esta tarde –comentó la profesora haciendo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera quitarle importancia.

Harry se volteó hacia Ginny, más sorprendido que nunca. ¿En verdad era ella la que había creado aquella distracción? Se sentía agradecido y al mismo tiempo feliz de que hubiera sido ella. Le sonrió y pudo notar que Ginny se ruborizó.

–

**N/A:** En realidad no tengo idea de por qué demonios Harry y Ginny terminaron castigados, pero terminó siendo una buena oportunidad para avivar la chispa x) Reviews al hermoso botoncito de aquí abajo y ya. A propósito, ¿quién más piensa que está súper raro eso de que Harry agarra a Voldemort y se tiran al vacío? WTF? Besos de mariposa.


	6. Despertando a media noche I

**Despertando a media noche I.**

–

Se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana, tratando de calcular que tan tarde era pero la ausencia de la luna no le ayudó en absoluto. Probablemente era media noche.

No entendía como había sido tan tonta. ¿Cómo había sido posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que…? Se sentía mal consigo misma, al igual que lo hacía cada vez que se despertaba sobresaltada a mitad de la noche a causa de una pesadilla: la misma pesadilla que tenía con frecuencia, en la que revivía todo lo sucedido en la cámara de los secretos una y otra vez, acentuando el dolor cada vez más.

Se talló la cara con rapidez y violencia al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se abrazó las piernas. Odiaba llorar, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte; se había prometido a sí misma que sin importar lo que sucediera, sería fuerte. No iba a permitirse nunca más volver a ser una chica débil y permitir que la gente que le importaba terminara herida de alguna forma. No soportaba la idea de que sus padres, Fred, George y Ron, o sus amigos, Neville, Luna, Hermione y Harry sufrieran por su culpa. Especialmente Harry.

Porque le debía mucho a Harry por haberla salvado en su primer año del recuerdo de Tom Riddle y por todo lo que había hecho por su familia en incontables ocasiones y esperaba de poder, de alguna forma, pagarle de la misma manera; por eso debía ser fuerte y valiente, porque le importaba demasiado Harry, porque lo quería demasiado.

Se mordió el labio ante aquel pensamiento y sonrió por un momento. Encontraría la manera. Algún día, conseguiría pagarle a Harry; aunque fuera con un beso de agradecimiento.

–

**N/A:** Perdón por la tardanza pero juro que no tenía nada de inspiración :( En fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo; espero que les guste. Lo que sea que quieran decir, como: críticas, comentarios, halagos, debates acerca del último tráiler de HP (¡Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío!) al botoncito de aquí abajo. Besos de mariposa.


	7. Despertando a media noche II

**Despertando a media noche II.**

–

Se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana, tratando de calcular que tan tarde era pero la ausencia de la luna no le ayudó en absoluto. Probablemente era media noche.

Tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche y mientras se las ponía descuidadamente con una mano, se las arregló con la otra para tomar el Mapa del Merodeador que había ocultado bajo su almohada. Sus ojos recorrieron ansiosos el mapa durante lo que calculó que habían sido veinte minutos cuando finalmente se rindió. Draco Malfoy una vez más había desaparecido del mapa e incluso tal vez de la escuela.

Lanzó el mapa sin fijarse y golpeó el colchón con el puño cerrado; el ruido amortiguado que se produjo hizo que Ron se revolviera y murmurara algo en sus sueños. Harry se quedó mirando a Ron, que descansaba profundamente en la cama de al lado, por unos instantes y no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana, que tenía el cabello del mismo tono rojizo que su amigo.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar el mapa con un aire desesperado. Después de recorrer el dormitorio con los ojos al menos unas seis veces, lo divisó bajo la cama de Ron. Rápidamente, se hincó en el suelo a un lado de la cama y lo tomó a tientas. Encontró fácilmente la sala común de Gryffindor y el dormitorio de las chicas siguiendo el camino por las escaleras de caracol, donde encontró la leyenda que rezaba «_Ginevra Weasley_».

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. ¡Era la hermana de su mejor amigo, maldita sea! Se levantó del suelo y se topó con un par de ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada con la curiosidad grabada en ellos.

– ¿Qué haces allá abajo? –preguntó un somnoliento Ron.

–Nada, ¿qué podría estar haciendo? –contestó Harry mientras se levantaba.

–No lo sé… Por eso pregunté.

–Pues no hacía nada.

Harry ocultó tras de sí el mapa y desvió la mirada para no tener que ver a los ojos a Ron, que lo estudiaba fijamente. La tensión incrementaba conforme el tiempo pasaba hasta que el pelirrojo finalmente rompió el silencio.

–Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –y dicho eso, se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

–Sí, mucho mejor –respondió Harry mientras saltaba a la cama y se quitaba las gafas, aún con pensando en Ginny.

–

**N/A:** De acuerdo, cuando escribí el capítulo anterior se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo, solo que en esta ocasión desde el punto de Harry, ya saben: misma noche, diferente situación. Si… bueno, espero que les gustara y si no… pues ni modo ok, no x) ¿Comentarios de cualquier cosa? Al botoncito de abajo, gracias. Besos de mariposa.


	8. Tropezando en el pasillo

**Tropezando en el pasillo.**

–

"Vale, a la porra con Dean. Si quiere seguir molesto conmigo ese es su problema" piensa la menor de los Weasley mientras da zancadas por el pasillo. No era realmente su problema que su ex novio aún siguiera molesto por su rompimiento. No tenía la culpa, después de todo.

Pero realmente le irritaba que Dean no entendiera que ya no salían y que por lo tanto, no le debía explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. ¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín! ¿Acaso le era muy difícil entenderlo?

Un chico con la cabeza baja y que caminaba distraídamente tropezó con ella y le tiró los libros y pergaminos que llevaba en brazos. Lo último que le faltaba a Ginny. Recogió los pergaminos y una pluma que había usado para separar una página del libro de transformaciones, mientras el chico apilaba los libros. Genial, había perdido la página de la lección. Ya iba a escucharla.

Estaba a punto de ponerlo a su lugar y soltarle alguno que otro insulto cuando un par de ojos verdes se toparon con los suyos.

–Lo lamento, Ginny. Estaba distraído –y a continuación le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

–

**N/A:** Cortito pero bonito(?) o al menos con eso me engaño a mí misma :p Espero que les guste. Besos de mariposa.


	9. Cenando

**Cenando.**

–

Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban charlando muy amenamente acerca del entrenamiento de quidditch de aquella misma tarde mientras que Hermione leía un libro de runas antiguas durante la cena en el gran comedor.

Ron estaba sirviéndose puré de papa por cuarta ocasión mientras que Ginny narraba entre risas la manera en que McLaggen se había caído de su escoba hace unas horas. Haber terminado con Dean, había mejorado bastante su humor, se le veía más sonriente y ésto provocaba, de una manera inconsciente, que una gran batalla se formara dentro de la cabeza de Harry.

Es bastante linda.

_Se trata de Ginny Weasley, idiota. ¿No reconoces el apellido de algún lado?_

Y es muy graciosa.

_Es su hermana._

Eso no importa.

_Apuesto a que Ron tiene una opinión diferente._

Harry agitó la cabeza para apartar la discusión que se libraba en su mente y se concentró en la conversación que sucedía a su alrededor, en la que ahora ya participaba Hermione debido a que el tema del que charlaban había dejado de ser el quidditch.

Ron empezó a devorar otra pierna de pavo y Ginny no pudo evitar imitar la forma de comer de su hermano y todos rompieron en sonoras carcajadas. Mientras reían, Hermione le susurró algo a Harry que éste no alcanzó a escuchar.

– ¿Qué? –articuló las palabras para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

Hermione rodó los ojos y susurró algo que Harry sí logró escuchar esta vez: _"Hombres, todos son igual de testarudos. ¡Ya deja de mirarla todo el tiempo!"_.

–

**N/A: **Este fue el primer drabble que escribí para 'Magic Works' y quise incluirlo, aunque sea algo diferente a los demás. La escuela empezó la semana pasada y ya me quiere moler en pedacitos, así que disculpa de antemano si sólo llego a subir los fines de semana cada quince días. Por cierto, un capítulo más y la pareja avanzará un siguiente escalón ;) Besos de mariposa.


	10. Deseando suerte el día del gran partido

**Deseando suerte en el día del gran partido.**

–

–Suerte en el partido –le deseó a Ron con un dejo de envidia.

–Suerte en el castigo –respondió éste encogiéndose de hombros–. Tal vez Snape no será muy severo contigo, ¿no? Porque ya es suficiente castigo no poder ir al último partido de la temporada contra Raven… –Hermione le dio un golpe con el codo en las costillas.

–Espero que puedas llegar a ver los últimos minutos al menos –dijo Hermione tratando de levantarle el ánimo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

–Igual yo. Los veo luego.

Sus amigos salieron del Gran Comedor con rumbo al estadio de quidditch al igual que un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año blandiendo banderas escarlatas y doradas. Harry frunció el ceño molesto.

–Vamos, Harry. No estés deprimido.

Harry levantó la vista de su plato para encontrarse a Ginny sentada frente a él mordisqueando una tostada. Harry desvió la mirada y se concentro en una escena que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos diez metros de donde estaba.

–Es que aún no puedo creer que no pueda ir al partido. Cambiaría todo el _Felix Felicis_ del mundo por poder salir al campo y jugar el último partido.

–Ya –la chica chasqueó la lengua–. Sé cómo te sientes, Harry. Créeme que nosotros nos sentimos peor, sin ti como nuestro buscador nuestras oportunidades contra Ravenclaw se reducen considerablemente. Pero no puedes desafiar a Snape, terminarás perdiendo más de lo que ganarías.

–En verdad lo dudo –masculló.

Terminaron el desayuno en silencio y poco a poco, el Gran Comedor se volvía más silencioso debido a que eran pocos los rezagados estudiantes que aún quedaban en él.

–Debo irme ya, no falta mucho para que el partido comience–comentó la pelirroja al levantarse de su asiento.

–De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, Ginny. Suerte –le contestó Harry hundido en su propio enfado.

Ginny hizo un mohín y se alejó de la mesa.

– ¡Oye, Ginny! –la llamó. Unos segundos después y ella se volteó hacia él–. ¡Gana el partido!

La chica le regaló una sonrisa radiante y articuló con los labios: _«Por supuesto»_.

–

**N/A:** Lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto pero es que la preparatoria consume mi tiempo y para empeorar la situación, yo tengo una pésima memoria y olvido que tengo un deber con ustedes ): Anyway, el capítulo trata sobre el día del gran juego (obvio) y antes de su primer beso. Así que la etapa del flechazo ha concluido al fin. Reviews y cualquier otra cosa al botoncito de aquí abajo. Besos de mariposa.


	11. Besándose fuera del castillo

**Besándose fuera del castillo.**

–

Caminaba, o mejor dicho, corría escaleras abajo y tiraba del brazo de Harry muy a menudo. Pero no podía evitarlo, la adrenalina la impulsaba a dar un paso decidido tras otro y por su cabeza corrían a toda velocidad miles y miles de imágenes difusas, pensamientos formados sin profundidad alguna que se veían desplazados por otros igual de ligeros en cuestión de segundos. En esos momentos que le resultaban tan vagos, sólo podía notar que el corazón y su acelerado latir le hacía zumbar los oídos y amenazaba con escapársele del pecho violentamente.

El aire fresco sacudió sus cabellos en cuanto salieron del castillo pero ella no aminoró el paso y vio como él se encogió de hombros y la siguió sin más remedio hasta que se encontraron bajo la sombra de un gran y frondoso roble.

– ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Harry, los nervios y la confusión palpables en la voz.

–En realidad, no lo sé –Ginny se mordió el labio inferior–. ¿Quieres que te hable del partido o…?

Sintió su cabeza derretirse y olvidó por completo el resto de la pregunta que estaba formulando en el mismo instante en el que sus labios quedaron atrapados bajo los de él. Y sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y dejó que la besara torpemente una vez más.

–

**N/A: **Mis vacaciones empezaron hace una semana así que ya podré escribir más drabbles hermosos (: No se olviden de dejar review porque es feo ver que la agregan a favoritos y no ponen review, me rompen el corazoncito(?) Besos de mariposa. X


	12. Siendo advertidos y ganando aprobaciones

**Siendo advertidos y ganando aprobaciones.**

–

–Vale, Ron. Esto es ridículo.

–No lo es; es mi deber y tú lo sabes.

– ¡Ni siquiera eres el mayor! Podría esperarlo de los gemelos como una broma, pero esto está muy lejos de ser una. No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, no tienes voz ni voto sobre lo que hago o con quien salgo –le espetó Ginny aunque la verdad ella se encontraba bastante divertida, al igual que Harry.

–Que a Fred y a George les importe un cacahuate no quiere decir que a mí igual –respondió su hermano mientras se paseaba frente los asientos que ocupaban en una de las aulas que siempre estaban vacías.

–Ron, estás exagerando –esta vez fue él quien habló.

–Tal vez, pero como mi mejor amigo debes entender que esto es necesario y lo que se supone que debo hacer –se interrumpió un momento para hacer una muy obvia pausa dramática y retomó el hilo de la conversación–. Veamos, Harry. Eres como un hermano para mí pero debes saber que no dudaré ni por un instante encargarme de ti si llegas a herir a mi hermana.

–Igual que como lo hiciste con Michael y Dean, ¿no? –dijo Ginny–. Eres tan hipócrita.

–No eran tan cercanos como lo es Harry. Y la verdad es que me alegra que te hayas desecho de Corner –Harry asintió quedamente y Ginny rodó los ojos. Ron se detuvo frente a ella–. Y tampoco quiero que tú lastimes a Harry; es mi mejor amigo y un chico sensible, después de todo, ser el elegido lo ha estropeado un poco.

–Ya. ¿Y a ti no te ha estropeado ser un soquete de primera? –se defendió Harry.

–Vale, vale. Lo prometo –la chica alzó la mano derecha a la altura del pecho–. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

–Esperen un minuto –Ron los examinó detenidamente y era notable que tanto como Ginny como él se encontraban bastantes incómodos ante su mirada. En su opinión, su amigo había perdido completamente la cabeza–. Está bien pueden irse.

–Entonces, ¿tenemos su permiso, oh gran maestro Weasley?

–No hace falta tanta formalidad pero sí; tienen mi bendición.

–Esa no la concedes tú, tonto. Además, sólo vamos a salir no a casarnos –la pelirroja se levantó y tomó a Harry de la mano–. Eres insufrible.

Ron se encogió de hombros. Cuando pasaron por su lado, Ginny no volteó a mirarlo y él le dio una palmada en el hombro y artículo con los labios una sola palabra para que su amigo la leyera: «Tranquilo».

–

**N/A:** Hola linduritas, aquí un nuevo drabble. Este drabble se me ocurrió porque en el sexto libro, en el capítulo siguiente al beso, Ron menciona que les dio su aprobación y yo quería escribir sobre eso (: Por cierto, me llegó un PM preguntando si los drabbles cambian de POV, la respuesta es _sí_; no sé si no se hayan dado cuenta antes pero los drabbles están escritos según los puntos de vista de Harry y de Ginny, turnándose (primero Harry, luego Ginny y así sigue la secuencia). No sé cuando volveré a actualizar porque voy a pasar las fiestas con mis tíos (en otro estado) y no creo poder llevar el portátil. En fin, espero que disfruten de esta época, y no tengan prohibido poner pie alguno fuera de la casa como yo debido a que estoy enferma de la garganta. Los reviews lindos y feos(?) al botoncito de aquí abajo. Besos de mariposa.


	13. Estudiando para los TIMOS

**Estudiando para los T.I.M.O.S.**

–

– ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Seguro.

– ¿Completamente segura?

–Claro.

–Vale –levantó las cejas y dirigió la mirada al pergamino que sostenía en las manos–, entonces tú dices que la poción multijugos concede la habilidad de silbar así como otras características ajenas a las propias, ¿cierto?

–Sí.

–Bueno, es incorrecto –dejo el pergamino sobre la mesa y comenzó a masajearse las sienes.

–Pero ya estoy entendiendo, ¿a que sí?

–Bueno, por lo menos ya no insistes en que los elfos domésticos fueron los progenitores de los unicornios siglos atrás –Hermione le sonrió y bajó las manos–. No entiendo como no recuerdas lo de la poción multijugos si lo habíamos estudiado tan sólo hace una semana –su amiga la miro suspicaz.

–He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza estos últimos días, al igual que todos.

–Supongo que sí. Y ya que estamos hablando de distracciones, ¿qué es eso que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Ginny cubrió con ambos brazos la página de uno de sus libros que había estado garabateando durante la última hora pero con un movimiento veloz, Hermione logró arrancarle el libro abierto y echarle un vistazo.

–Vaya, creí que eras más madura.

–Calla –respondió enfurruñada.

–No creí que fueras del tipo de chicas que escribe el nombre del chico del que están flechadas en una página y la adorna con corazoncitos –se burló Hermione.

–Eres odiosa y especialista en herir mis sentimientos –Hermione rodó sus ojos y Ginny le mostró la lengua–. Si no fueras tan buena en todo y no me estuvieras ayudándome a estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S. que se acercan, seguramente ya me hubiera marchado.

–Eres demasiado dramática, Ginny. Aunque es cierto –se encogió de hombros–; soy muy buena en todo. Bueno, sigamos estudiando. Deberíamos estudiar ahora Defensa para las Artes Oscuras. Creo que lo mejor sería empezar con la teoría, ¿qué dices?

–Hermione, no te ofendas pero creo que preferiría estudiar esta materia con Harry –su amiga la miró ceñuda–. No es que tú no seas buena, pero vale él es un poquitín mejor que tú y además, tú ya has hecho suficiente por mí –le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y Hermione se limitó a hacer un ademan para quitarle importancia al asunto.

–Despídete.

– ¿De qué?

–De aprobar el T.I.M.O. de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Lo último que ustedes dos harán será estudiar para el examen.

–

**N/A:** Vale, no hay Harry/Ginny en este drabble porque me pongo demasiado cursi escribiendo acerca de ellos y luego no hay quien me soporte ;) Cositas lindas y feas al botón de aquí abajo. ¡Felices fiestas y besos de mariposa!


	14. Siendo víctimas de miradas y murmullos

**Siendo víctimas de miradas y murmullos.**

–

Caminaban juntos por un corredor, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho en la compañía de Ron y Hermione. Pero esta ocasión sólo iban ustedes dos. Ya lo habían hecho antes, pero no con docenas de miradas pendientes de cualquier movimiento que hicieran. Era más que obvio que todos se habían enterado de su noviazgo. Incluso los de la casa de Slytherin que siempre miraban a Harry con una mezcla de desprecio, socarronería y malicia, hoy solamente tenían grabada la curiosidad en el rostro.

Ginny por su parte caminaba con parsimonia, sin que dejara que los rostros inquisitivos la intimidaran pero Harry podía notar que se sentía incomoda al ser observada por tantas personas. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a las miradas expectantes y murmullos veloces sin ser disimulados; por lo menos no tanto como él.

– ¿Todo bien? –le susurró disimulándolo con una tosecilla.

Ginny se cubrió la boca con las manos aparentando bostezar para responderle.

–Todos nos miran.

–Lo sé –le contestó por lo bajo pero esta vez no trató de ocultarlo–. Pero, ¿sabes? Es la primera vez que no me molesta. Porque me gusta el motivo por el que lo hacen.

El color comenzó a subir lentamente por el rostro de Ginny y Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía. La besó en la mejilla y le tomó de la mano. Se sentía feliz sin que le importara la sorpresa que aparecía en los semblantes de la multitud ni que los murmullos se hubieran incrementado.

–

**N/A:** Perdón por la demora pero las clases son fatales, sobre todo las de física (en menos de un mes he tenido dos profesores distintos y ambos son igual de malos). A mí me gusto como quedó esto ya que siempre pensé que eso sentía Harry. Reviews buenos y malos al botoncito de aquí abajo. Por cierto, el día de San Valentín les tengo una sorpresa. Besos de mariposa. x


	15. Aclarando las dudas de Romilda

**Aclarando las dudas de Romilda.**

–

Tenía la mano sobre la puerta del cubículo, apunto de empujarla para poder salir cuando escuchó que unas chicas entraban. Un murmullo continuo que se veía interrumpido cada poco tiempo por unas risitas tontas llenó el cuarto de baño. Rodó los ojos antes de salir.

Se trataba de dos chicas que callaron tan pronto vieron que se acercaba a los lavabos, donde ellas estaban. De cerca, Ginny reconoció a Romilda Vane y a una chica de Ravenclaw que había visto antes; ellas siguieron contemplando sus reflejos en los espejos que colgaban en los muros.

–Hola –las saludó.

–Hola, Ginny –respondió Romilda –. ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien con Harry?

–Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Detestaba lo entrometida que solía ser la gente en asuntos personales, incluso cuando todo estaba bien con Harry.

–No lo sé… Solamente era una pregunta –Romilda comenzó a menear la cabeza frente al espejo y se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

Ginny cerró el grifo y también se acomodó el cabello. Se giró en dirección a la salida pero la mano de Romilda le sujetó la suya para detenerla.

–Ginny, somos algo así como amigas, ¿no? –la chica sonrió fugazmente–. Y tengo una duda… Entonces, tengoque preguntarte algo, porque es obvio que sólo tú sabrías la respuesta, ¿cierto?

–Eh, claro –atinó a decir Ginny, confusa por la actitud de Romilda.

–Bien, uh, hace tiempo escuché un rumor de tu novio, Harry y sé que hay muchos, pero éste llamó mi atención, no es cualquiera, no, yo me preguntaba si era cierto –las palabras se atropellaban en su boca, parecía que las escupía sin dar coherencia –. ¿Es cierto que Harry tiene un tatuaje?

Ginny tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no reírse frente a Romilda. ¿Un tatuaje? ¿La gente podía ser tan estúpida como para inventar eso? Aparentemente sí.

–He escuchado que es un hipogrifo y que lo tiene en el pecho –añadió Romilda–. Entonces, ¿es verdad?

–No. No es un hipogrifo –se mordió la lengua. Romilda y la otra chica se mostraron sorprendidas–. De hecho, es un Colacuerno húngaro, pero sí, lo tiene en el pecho.

– ¿Ron, tu hermano, tiene uno también? –preguntó la chica de Ravenclaw. Ginny recordó haberla visto en varias ocasiones con Lavender, así que pensó su respuesta.

–Sí, claro, se los hicieron en el mismo lugar en el callejón Knockturn. Sólo que el de él es un micropuff.

Romilda y la chica se miraron asombradas. Ginny no podía tragarse que de verdad le creyeran.

–Oh, pero nadie debe saberlo –puso su mejor cara de preocupación y pareció funcionar–. Los chicos no quieren que se sepa. Ron no le ha dicho nada a mis padres y ellos le mandarían un vociferador, seguramente también le envíarían uno a Harry.

Romilda estaba pálida; lo del vociferador le había dado un toque de seriedad a su mentira.

–No te preocupes Ginny, nadie lo sabrá.

–Gracias –se dirigió a la salida y esta vez no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras trataba de contener las ganas de reir.

–

**N/A:** Bueno, cuando leí en el libro que Ginny le contaba a Harry que Romilda Vane le había preguntado sobre el tatuaje de hipogrifo y ella le había dicho que era un Colacuerno húngaro y el de Ron un micropuff morí de risa; literal, casi me ahogo. Entonces supe que tenía que incluir mi versión de los hechos en el fic. Me salió más viñeta que drabble, pero bah. Gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos pero les ruego que también dejen reviews, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, gracias. Besos de mariposa.


	16. Aprendiendo hechizos

**Aprendiendo hechizos.**

–

– ¿Cúal dijiste que era el hechizo para contrarrestar el _Desmaius_?

–El _Ennervate_ –Harry le repitió por quinta vez en la tarde.

–Claro, claro. Ya lo sabía –Ginny mordisqueó el lápiz mientras revolvía sus notas–. Pero es distinto que el _Finite Incantatem_, ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero supongo que puedes usar cualquiera de los dos. En dado caso, no he tenido que probarlo.

–Vale. ¿Y me repites para qué era el encantamiento _Homorphus_?

–Para hacer que un hombre lobo tome su forma humana.

– ¿Y el _Oppugno_? –preguntó ella mientras garabateaba lo que le había dicho en la esquina de su libro abierto.

–Para hacer crecer las uñas de los pies –Ginny siguió escribiendo hasta que su quijada cayó por la sorpresa.

– ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! –le propinó un golpe con el codo–. ¡Te aprovechas de que confundo los hechizos! ¡Es que son tantos! –sus ojos eran acusadores pero la mueca en los labios era amistosa.

–Vale, claro que no –le pasó el brazo por el hombro para atraerla hacia sí–. Solamente me he equivocado.

Se besaron suavemente, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, el beso no resultaba apropiado para la biblioteca.

– ¿Quieres buscar otro lado… para, eh…, estudiar?

–

**N/A: **Vale, sabía que tenía que escribir esto ¡y que ustedes como yo también lo querrían! No lo sé, después de escribir el capi en el que Ginny y Hermione estudian, sentí que debía poner como, más tarde, ellos hacían lo propio. Me gustó como quedó, ¿y a ustedes? Por cierto, la historia ya tiene portada c: se ve mejor en grande, pero aún así está simplona. Si alguno(a) de ustedes quiere hacer la portada, es bienvenida a hacerlo. Tendrá crédito por ello y le escribiré como regalo cualquier cosa que me pida; no sé me ocurre que más dar. Por favor, los bellos reviews que me mantienen actualizando van al botoncito de aquí abajo. Besos de mariposa.


	17. Entendiendo a Harry

**Entendiendo a Harry.**

–

–Ginny, no entiendes.

La chica le sujetó la mano y le dio un leve apretón.

–Vale. Deja de preocuparte por todo, ¿quieres?

–No puedo. Ginny, no lo entiendes –se alejó un poco de ella–. Claro que escucho a otros chicos llamarme mentiroso cuando paso a su lado. Además, eso no es todo. ¡Tengo que ocuparme de lo que sea que trama Malfoy y de Snape en clases de pociones y de la estúpida Oclumancia que Dumbledore me obliga a tomar! ¡Y ni siquiera me dice el motivo! Es una pérdida de tiempo –se levantó del suelo y comenzó andar, haciendo y deshaciendo un camino de apenas unos cuantos metros una y otra vez.

–Harry, yo entiendo que…

–No me digas que lo entiendes, por favor. Nadie puede porque no viven lo mismo que yo.

Ginny resopló, evidentemente molesta. Más que las palabras que había dicho, le dolía el tono con el que las había pronunciado. Nunca le había hablado así; nunca le había reprochado nada, ni siquiera el haber confiado en el diario de Tom y haber abierto la cámara. Este explosivo y presionado Harry le resultaba nuevo y extraño; resultaba difícil tratar de calmarlo cuando se encontraba tan a la defensiva. Entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía andar tan inquieto como estaba.

–Mira, obviamente tienes razón en eso –habló con voz firme y clara tras haber pensado su respuesta–; no lo vivo y no lo entiendo... del todo. Pero creo que sabes que me importas lo suficiente como para saber que estás mal y que podría ayudarte. Y en este momento, lo que necesitas es relajarte. Y no me grites, Potter, que no estoy sorda –añadió con intención.

– ¿Qué… cosa? –preguntó Harry, que ya se había detenido.

–No pienso repetirlo.

–Me has llamado Potter –continuó con la confusión visible en el rostro.

–Sí, bueno. Ese es tu apellido, ¿cierto? –contestó con ácido.

–Nunca antes me habías llamado así.

–Tal vez debería empezar a hacerlo –cruzó los brazos –; parece ser la única forma en que me haces caso.

Harry se sentó junto a ella y aprisionó una de las manos de Ginny entre las suyas.

–Vale, fui un gilipollas contigo. Un idiota, un imbécil. No debí haber explotado así; no cuando… tú no tienes la culpa de nada y solamente tratas de ayudar.

–Es muy duro ser Harry Potter a veces, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ginny mirando más allá, hacia el horizonte.

–Tiene sus cosas buenas –se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo qué?

–Estar contigo, por ejemplo.

–Bueno, si querías que te perdonara –se volvió buscando los ojos verdes–, lo has conseguido.

–

**N/A:** No me maten, por favor(?) Es que entre que no me llegan reviews suyos y la escuela que está realmente pesada pues no había podido actualizar. Mil disculpas, se las debo y grande. Reviews y esas cosas lindas al botoncito de abajo por favor. Besos de mariposa.


	18. Iniciando el final

**Iniciando el final.**

–

Tenía mucho en la cabeza.

La profecía parecía que le estaba jodiendo la vida. Por un lado, quería ir con Dumbledore a buscar los horrocruxes y hacerle frente a lo que la profecía le deparaba. Pero por el otro, no quería alejarse de sus seres queridos, aunque era inevitable tener que hacerlo si quería protegerlos.

Se sentía bajo mucha presión y no se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba hasta que notó que tenía las manos en puño y se agitaban violentamente a sus costados.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos tratando de tranquilizarse y se concentró en su respiración. Para cuando ésta se normalizó y apartó sus manos del rostro, Ginny estaba junto a él, recargada en el muro de roca.

– ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? –le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una.

–Gracias –abrió el envoltorio y le dio un mordisco con calma–. ¿Estudiaremos un poco hoy?

–No te preocupes –se encogió de hombros–. No pienso estudiar hoy.

– ¿Y eso?

–Te mereces un descanso –le besó la cicatriz y articuló un «Te amo» antes de ponerse en marcha.

Una sonrisa a medias cruzó el rostro de Harry. Si bien, todavía se sentía angustiado, el chocolate y su novia le habían subido bastante el ánimo. Por eso le preocupaba tanto el momento en el que tendría que alejarse de ella por su propio bien.

–

**N/A:** No tengo perdón de Dios, lo siento mucho. He estado muy ocupada amigas, pero les juro que si no actualizo pronto me como un plato entero de lentejas. Este trata de la presión que siente Harry hacia lo inminente, la profecía, y los sacrificios que esto significa para él. Reviews al botón de abajo. Besos de mariposa :*


End file.
